Édesem
by Nasuke-chan
Summary: Shikamaru és Ino épp xyt gyászolják :spoiler:, amikor hirtelen egymásba gabalyodnak. ONESHOT, emelett az első magyar ShikaIno hentai ficc :DD


Cím: Édesem

Írta:Nasuke

Fandom: Naruto

Párosítás: Shikamaru/Ino

Korhatár: NC-17 (hentai)

Megjegyzés: Életem első ilyen műve, szóval ne kövezzetek le ha nagyon rossz. Mellesleg egy nagy spoiler van benne, szóval csak akkor olvasd el, ha már túl vagy a manga 328. fejezetén. Vagy nekem mindegy, te tudod!:) Mindenesetre ezt egyből ezután a fejezet után írtam, szóval nem tudtam, hogy mi fog történni. Tehát nem úgy történnek a dolgok, ahogy a mangában következik!"

* * *

Borús délelőtt volt. A cigaretta füstjét már-már egész távolra fújta a hideg őszi szél. A maró anyag kegyetlenül járta át a növényeket, átadva nekik a dohány keserű ízét.

Shikamarut viszont nem érdekelte. Belement a szemébe, marta a torkát is, köhögött de őt nem érdekelte. Nem érdekelte, ahogy szinte most semmi sem. Azt is alig vette észre, hogy valaki leült mellé a padra. Viszont az már valamivel szembetünőbb volt, amikor az idegen test a fiújéhoz simult. Shikamaru a váratlan reakció miatt félrenyelt és erős köhögésbe kezdett.

-I-Ino?! – nézett kérdően a kibontott hajú szőkeségre, aki az ingjébe temette arcát. – Miért.. köhh… miért jöttél ide? – köhögött még mindig, majd eldobta a cigit, amire amúgysem volt szüksége – Most.. köh.. nem a temetésen kéne lenned?

-És te? Shikamaru… - kezdett bele halkan a lány.. – Neked… neked nem fáj?! – hangja sírós volt és rekedt. Ahogy felemelte fejét a fiú megpillanthatta az erősen kidőrzsölt, feldagadt szemeit is. Azok bánatot sugároztak és amikor tekintete találkozott a barna szemekkel könnyek csordultak ki belőle.

A fekete hajú nem tudott mit mondani. Bár pontosan tudta, hogy mire céloz csapattársa, de egyszerűen nem tudta kimondani, amit gondolt. Rettentően fájt neki, jobban talán mint bárki másnak. Hiszen több mint 3 éve ismerte már a senseit… és így lett vége… annyira igazságtalan az élet…

-Ne sírj.. – csak ennyit tudott mondani, mielőtt neki is eleredtek a könnyei. Kezeivel remegve magához szorította Inot, aki nyomban visszaölelt.

-De ha már te is… akkor én… hogy álljam meg? – suttogta három hüppögés között a fiú vállainak, majd még erősebben hozzásimult.

Pár percig csak zokogtak a padon egymáshoz bújva. Shikamaru, aki hamarabb megnyugodott próbálta a lányt csitítgatni. Kezeivel bátortalanul az arcához ért, és gyengéden simogatni kezdte a könnyes bőrfelületet. Nem is tudja miért, de a következő pillanatban már ajkait érintette a kipirosodott bőrhöz. Ino nem ellenkezett, de nem is sírt többé. Helyette meglepetten nézte a fiút, aki pirulva elhúzta a fejét és gyorsan elfordult a másik irányba.

-Shika? – mosolyodott el Ino fájdalmasan – Ugye, te most egy puszit adtál nekem? – azonban a választ meg sem várva magafelé húzta a fiút gallérjánál fogva. – Csókolj meg! – suttogta a füléhez hajolva.

A Nara fiú most nem tudta, hogy sírjon-e vagy nevessen. Sírjon, mert pont szeretett tanáruk temetésén kér ilyet tőle a lány, vagy nevessen amiért végre életében először csókolózhat. Végül az elsőt választotta…

-Ino, ez nem a legmegfelelőbb alkalom… - hajtotta le szomorúan a fejét és elővett egy másik cigarettát. Már épp megakarta gyújtani, amikor a lány kiverte a kezéből az öngyújtót. Shikamaru meglepetten felkapta a fejét.

-Igazad van, nem az! Mindkettőnknek nagyon fáj, de nem gyászolhatunk örökre! Ennyi elég volt… - ordította a szőke hajú észre sem véve, hogy már megint könnyezik. – Én.. nem akarok többet bőgni… Érted?!

Ino felpattant a padról és futásnak eredt – vagyis csak eredt volna, mert Shikamaru a csuklójánál fogva visszarántotta.

-Ezt akartad?! – nézett rá kiabálva, majd száját a lányéra tapasztva mélyen csókolni kezdte. A szőke meglepetten fogadta ezt az egészet, de pár másodperc múlva már ugyanolyan vadul csókolt vissza, mint Shikamaru. Éhesen falták egymás száját, nyelvükkel feltérkepezve minden egyes kis zugot. Bár a tempó először őrjitően gyors volt, ahogy a csók mélyült egyre lassúbb lett és érzékibb.

Miután szétváltak, Inonak még ideje sem volt reagálni az előzőekre, mert Shikamaru immár a nyakát csókolgatta. Az új érzés hatására felnyögött, térdei pedig alig láthatóan remegni kezdtek. Zavárában beletúrt a fiú hajába, majd lassan elkezdte kigumizni azt.

A fekete haj lágyan omlott a Nara vállaira, és be kellett vallani talán így még jobban is nézett ki, mint összefogott hajjal. A fekete hajú miután végigcsókolt a hófehér nyakon, a kulcscsontját támadta meg a szőkének.

-Shika.. Hahh… ! – lehelte a lány kéjesen, miközben a lágy kezek lefejtették vállairól a fekete gyászruhát. Kezdett neki tetszeni a dolog.. – Még!! – kiabálta eszelősen, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a fiú fejét a melleihez nyomta, aki a váratlan reakciótól egyenesen ráesett, így mindketten a földön kötöttek ki. Egy pár másodpercig szegény Shikamaru nem is kapott levegőt, csak Ino édeskés virágillatát érezte mindenfelől…

-Hogy te mennyire bajos vagy! – mondta mélyeket lélegezve paprikavörös fejjel , miután sikerült kiszabadulnia a keblek fogságából. Ino csak egy kínos mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy ezt most talán tényleg túlzásba vitte, de nem érdekelte, mert teljesen bepörgött…

-A te hibád! Szóval ajánlom, hogy folytasd! – sütötte le szemeit egy halvány pír kíséretében, majd egy határozott mozdulattal visszahúzta magához a fiút, aki már próbált elmenekülni. – Shikamaruuuu!! – csücsörítette össze ártatlanul száját, hangja pedig körülbelül olyan volt, mint egy kiscicának. A fekete hajú tudta, hogy nincs menekvés…

-Jól van! – sóhajtott egyet beletörődve sorsába, majd folytatta előző tevékenységét. Szájával egyre lejebb haladt a selymes bőrön, majd elérte a lány jobb mellbimbóját. Nyelvével lassan nyalogatni kezdte azt, amíg hegyesre nem ingerelte, majd a bal oldalon is megcsinálta ugyanezt. Ino csak mélyeket sóhajtott, majd a következő pillanatban már azon kapta magát, hogy a fiú mesztelen hátát simogatja. Az jól kidolgozott testet látván szinte egyből elöntötte a vágyakozás.

-Mhh – nyögött egyet Shikamaru a szelíd érintésre, majd fejét felkapva a lány hasfaláról megcsókolta a puha ajkakat. Ino a gesztusért cserébe puszikkal lepte el a fiú arcát, majd ismét vad csókban forrt össze ajkuk. Nyelvük most játékosan mozgott a másik szájában, a szőke pedig akaratlanul is belemosolygott a csókba. Soha nem képzelte volna, hogy egyszer ezt fogja csinálni lusta barátjával, mindenesetre eszméletlenül tetszett neki a dolog. Miután szétváltak, úgy döntött itt az ideje neki is akcióba lépni. Szájával végig csókolt az izmos felsőtesten, majd a fiú nadrágjánál vágyakozva rálehelt a cipzárra és kezeivel húzogatni kezdte azt.

-Szóval ezt akarod! – mosolyodott el ravaszan a fekete hajú, mire Ino ugyanolyan mosollyal az arcán a szemébe nézett.

-Persze csak ha te is, édesem! – kaccsintott csábosan, majd meg sem várva a választ lefejtette szeretőjéről a szűk nadrágot. Társa erős, férfias illata rögtön megcsapta az orrát, majd meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy a fiún nincs alsónemű – Te nem hordasz boxert? – kérdezte kicsit zavartan.

-Nem látom értelmét! – motyogta pirulva a Nara fiú, majd gonoszan vigyorogva a kék szemekbe nézett – Mert talán valami nem tetszik?! _Édesem?_

-Nem, dehogyis.. – mondta gúnyosan mosolyogva a szőke, majd lassan szájával megérintette Shikamaru merev férfiasságát. A fiú száját önkéntelenül is egy vágytól teli sóhaj hagyta el az izgató érzésre, a lány pedig nyelvével határozottan kényeztetni kezdte a testrészt, míg végül teljesen a szájába nem vette. Ezután kicsit gyorsítva a tempón mindezt többször megismételte.

-I-Ino! – nyögött fel a fekete hajú, miközben érezte, hogy lassan eljut a csúcsig. Szabálytalanul vette a levegőt, és majd megőrjítette ez a lábai között tevékenykedő szőke szépség. Pár másodperc múlva megfeszült a teste, és elérte azt a pontot, ahol nem létezik semmi.. a gyönyör.. Testéből meleg folyadék lövelt ki egyenesen Ino szájába, aki a fehér anyag minden cseppjét lenyelte, majd pihegve a fiú testére dőlt.

Shikamaru sóhajtozva magához húzta szeretője testét, majd megcsókolta a homlokát. Soha nem érdekelték a nők érzései, de most minden vágya az volt, hogy Ino is ugyanolyan jól érezze magát, mint ő az előbb.

-Köszönöm! – suttogta a fülébe, majd egy nagy levegőt véve maga alá fektette a törékeny testet – Most rajtam a sor!

-S-Shikamaru! – kiáltotta a lány szégyenlősen, miközben a fiú megszabadította minden ruhájától, és immár mesztelenül feküdt alatta. A Nara válaszként csak szájon csókolta őt, majd két ujjával lassan végighaladva testén elérte a lány legféltettebb testrészét – Ugye szabad? – kérdezte kicsit bátortalanul felnézve a csillogó kékségbe.

-Persze, csak csináld már! – Ino szokásos modora egyből visszatért, majd lábait felhúzva még nagyobb hozzáférést adott a fiúnak.

Shikamarunak nem is kellett több. Behatolt a két szeméremajak közé, majd egyre mélyebb tolva ujjait elkezdte kényesztetni a lányt. Inonak apró csillagok jelentek meg a szeme szélén a gyönyörtől, majd egy mély sóhaj hagyta el a száját. Annyira nem akarta, hogy ez végetérjen… annyira nem -Még, gyorsabban!! – kiáltott fel vágytól fulladozva.

A fiú fellelkesülve a lány reakcióján gyarapította eggyel ujjai számát, majd meglehetősen gyorsított a tempón. Mindkettőjüknek elviselhetetlenül melegük volt, pedig aligha volt 14°C. Ino hirtelen meglehetősen könnyűnek érezte magát… úgy érezte egy csodálatos álomban van, ami soha nem fog véget érni. Egy álomban, melyben csak ő és Shikamaru létezik. Érezte, ahogy orgazmusa kiteljesedik, majd az eddigieknél egy jóval hangosabb nyögés hagyta el a száját. A Nara férfiassága hirtelen újra éledezni kezdett, majd ujjait kihúzva lassan merevségét érintette a nyíláshoz. Mielőtt viszont behatolhatott volna, Ino levegőhiánytól fulladozva felkiáltott:

-Nehh, Shikah ezt nem szabadh! - mondta sóhajtozva, az előző eseményektől kicsit elkábulva.

-Mihért nem?! – lehelte Shikamaru, aki nagyon kezdte elveszteni önkontrollját, és már majdnem azon volt, hogy megteszi a dolgot.

-Merth nem akarok terhes lenni… - suttogta fájdalmas hangon a szőke, majd kifújva magát elfordult a fiú elől, akinek csak most esett le a dolog. Kicsit morcosan ledobta magát a fűre, majd miután újra normális lett a pulzusa a lány felé fordult.

-Bocsi. Erre nem is gondoltam – kezdett bele bátortalanul maga elé nézve, majd alig hallhatóan égő arccal hozzátette – De szeretném, ha te lennél majd a gyermekeim édesanyja…

Ino hirtelen összerezzent, majd a fiú felé fordult vörös arccal. Egy darabig csak néma csendben nézte a barna szemeket, majd halkan megszólalt:

-Én is szeretném, Shikamaru! – suttogta csillogó szemekkel, majd gyorsan maga elé húzta ruháit és elkezdett öltözni. –Ha gyereket akarsz tőlem, akkor feleségül kell majd venned! – mondta mosolyogva miközben gyorsan magára kapott mindent. Mikor kész lett megcsókolta a fiút, aki szótlanul nézte az előbbi eseményeket – Na majd találkozunk! – suttogta egy vigyor kíséretében, majd elrohant a fák között.

Shikamaru csak fülvégig pirulva ült a fűben, még mindig mesztelenül. Tekintetével az eget pásztázta, majd elmosolyodva megszólalt:

-Milyen kínos! Nem, Asuma-sensei?

THE END XD


End file.
